Sugar And Spice
by iHaveARedVine
Summary: Blaine owns a bakery. When a certain blue eyed man walks in looking for something for his brother's birthday, Blaine gets a little flustered. Klaine AU
1. Lemon Cupcakes

**_Based on this gifset on Tumblr: sararye . tumblr post/30114650180_**

* * *

**Lemon Cupcakes**

"Just a minute!" When the sound of a new customer arriving travelled through to the kitchen at the back of the bakery, Blaine was in the process of placing two baking trays of cookie dough into the oven. He didn't want to leave the warmth and smell of the small space at the back of the store, however he couldn't exactly leave his customers standing idly at the counter either.

Blaine shed his oven gloves, leaving them lying haphazardly on the countertop. He set the timer on the over before making his way back out to the front of the store, spouting out an apology to whoever had been standing waiting on him for five minutes.

"What can I get for... you? H-hi." Swallowing the lump in his throat, Blaine looked up into the beautiful blue eyes in front of him as he took his place behind the register.

"Hi," Kurt replied, smiling brightly at the man's wided eyed gaze, "It's my brother's birthday; what is the sweetest thing in here?"

"That would be you."

Kurt could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks at the comment, gaping at the man behind the counter, not quite sure how he should respond to such a statement.

"I- Oh God, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I um… I just- It just sort of slipped out. I am _so _sorry sir. I'm just gonna close my eyes," when he raised a hand to cover his honey coloured eyes Kurt couldn't help the small smile that pulled at the corners of his lips, "and you can turn around and walk straight out of here to save_ you_ from my stupidity and to save_ me_ from further embarrassment."

Kurt let a giggle escape his lips at the goofiness of the man before him.

Spreading his fingers across his face, the man peered through the gaps at Kurt, a look of confusion dancing in his eyes. "You're not running for the hills?"

"Believe it or not, I don't get many compliments from gorgeous men and I do still need something for my brother's birthday. Food's about the only thing that won't disappoint him," Kurt replied with a slight smirk.

"I- right, yes, of course. What can I get for you?" The man forced a nervous smile onto his face.

"For my brother, half a dozen of those delicious looking lemon cupcakes and for me, a grande non-fat mocha and your phone number."

"My- my phone number?"

Kurt continued to simply smile at him and tried to hold in his laughter at how flustered the man in front of him was.

"Right, yeah okay, um I'll- I'll just get that f-for you." Turning towards the coffee machine, he grabbed a pen and shakily wrote out his name - Blaine - and his phone number onto a paper cup, before making the grande non-fat mocha and neatly packing 6 homemade lemon cupcakes into a box.

"How much do I owe you?" Kurt asked when he had his order in hand.

"N-nothing, nothing. It's on the house." Blaine finally seemed able to plaster a genuine smile on his face to direct at Kurt.

"Really?" Kurt felt his heart start to speed up in his chest at sight of this man's- Blaine's smile.

All Blaine could do was nod his head in confirmation.

"Thank you…" Kurt trailed off, looking at the cup in his hand, "Blaine."

And with that he spun on his heel and headed for the door, the delicate ding of the bell in the door frame pulling Blaine from the trance he seemed to be in. He wondered if the scene that had just played out was all in his head.

And then he received a text;

_I'm Kurt :)_

* * *

_**Please review, every time you make a review it save a Leprechaun's life ;)**  
_


	2. Lemon Meringue Pie

_**I'm so bad at updating regularly, so my sincerest apologies. I hope this will make up for it though. Enjoy, my dears :)**_

* * *

**Lemon Meringue Pie**

* * *

_And I'm Blaine :)_

_But you knew that. -Blaine_

Kurt smiled as he ran a thumb over the small black letters of Blaine's messages. He had received them not two minutes after his first text to Blaine stating his name.

It was still a mystery to Kurt, where the sudden burst of confidence had come from when he was stood in the bakery, a gorgeous man in front of him. But wherever it had come from, he couldn't have been more thankful.

His downfall however, was that he hadn't been able to summon any more confidence since. Kurt still hadn't text Blaine to ask him if he wanted to meet up for coffee like he had wanted to two days ago.

This would be the reason he was now standing in front of _Sweetie Pie _with one Noah Puckerman.

With one hand curled tightly around Kurt's elbow, Puck began ungracefully dragging Kurt towards the bright red door, complete with stain glass windows. Kurt struggled to keep his feet planted firmly on the ground as, though Kurt wasn't as weak as he looked, Puck was a hell of a lot stronger.

"Noah, let go of me!" Kurt struggled against the grip, attempting to break free, but it was no use.

What Kurt had not been expecting to turn up at his door four days ago was Puck.

Plans had been made for Finn to visit New York for his 21st birthday. It was obvious he had an ulterior motive for visiting as soon as he shuffled through the door.

The first question out of Finn's mouth after a quick, "How are you, bro?" to Kurt was, "So... Where's Rachel?"

Kurt had simply rolled his eyes in reply and then turned to Puck, perfectly styled eyebrow raised, a silent question gracing his face as to why he was standing in Kurt's New York apartment accompanying his brother.

"Frankenteen over there is still terrified of flying on his own," Puck had stated, obvious amusement crossing his face at Finn's call of protest ("Hey! Dude, not true!").

"I don't live with Rachel, Finn. And we aren't joined at the hip for that matter! My roommate's name is Abel. Rachel lives a few blocks away with Brody, her _boyfriend._ I thought you knew all this."

Finn had simply shrugged at Kurt's annoyance and turned to dump his luggage next to the sofa in the living room. He had sat down, kicked his feet up and grabbed the T.V. remote without a second thought to the fact that he wasn't in his own apartment.

So Kurt had spent the follow couple of days cleaning up after the three pigs living in his apartment - including his roommate Abel, who, as it turned out, seemed to get on pretty well with the two boys visiting from Ohio. However he was beginning to suffocate and in a spur of the moment decision, had started to make his way to the bakery that had just opened up down the street, praying that their coffee was decent.

Upon returning to his apartment, a dozen lemon cupcakes and empty coffee cup bearing gorgeous guy's number in hand, Kurt had been unable to wipe the dreamy smile from his face for the next two days. Resulting in his current situation. Being dragged through the door to _Sweetie Pie,_ the bakery that started it all.

A bit dramatic, but it made sense in Kurt's head.

Puck changed positions, beginning to push Kurt from behind, shoving him through the glittering red door. The bell above Kurt's head jingled, signalling his arrival. There was no turning back now.

"Um... H-hi, I'm um- I'm l-looking for Blaine?" The girl behind the counter looked up, blue eyes wide and startled, obviously not having heard Kurt enter.

Kurt glanced across the counter to what had occupied her attention. A book. _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens, if he was not very much mistaken.

He could still feel Puck right behind him, breathing down his neck, watching his every move. Kurt turned to give him his best bitch glare, causing him to back up a step.

Facing the blonde haired girl again, he'd turned just in time to hear her reply, "It's his day off. He never works on Fridays. He's not back in 'til tomorrow afternoon. Could I get you anything though? The lemon meringue pies are fresh. Blaine made them before he left yesterday. And, don't tell Blaine, but I had a slice earlier and it was _to die for_."

"Yeah sure. And a grande non fat mocha please." Kurt reached to pull his wallet from his pocket, with a slight chuckle, not noticing how the girls blue eyes grew wide at his order.

"_You're_ Kurt?" Her voice sounded excited, almost as if her favourite band had just announced that they were opening up a tour just down the street.

"Y-yeah, that's me..." Kurt trailed off, confusion clear on his face as to how this girl, whom he had never met, knew his name. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, I'm Achelle," She replied, sending a small smile Kurt's way while bagging his slice of pie and pouring his coffee, "and this is on the house." She placed his items in front of him on the counter before turning back to her book.

Kurt was left to wander from the bakery, dumbfounded, Puck following behind him with a smirk on his face at what had just gone down in the shop.

* * *

Not 24 hours after Kurt had walked out the door to the bakery, he received two texts that made his heart flutter in his chest and the dreamy smile on his face grow.

_Achelle told me that you stopped by the bakery looking for me yesterday. -Blaine_

_Kurt, this may seem a bit forward, however would you like to get lunch with me sometime? -Blaine_

* * *

_**So, please review, it'll light a leprechaun's path to his pot of gold ;)**  
_

_**-Bobbi x  
**_


End file.
